The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Mobile electronic communications devices have evolved beyond simple telephones and are now highly complex multifunctional devices with capabilities rivaling, and in some cases surpassing, those of desktop or laptop computers. In addition to voice communications, many mobile communication devices are capable of capturing images, text messaging, e-mail communications, internet access, social networking, and running full-featured application software. A full range of mobile applications are available from online application stores that can be downloaded onto mobile communications devices. These applications can be games and/or services, such as data storage services, mapping services, and/or news services. Additionally, mobile communication devices can run web browsers which can access websites to perform interactive services. In addition, mobile communications devices can support applications that provide interactive services that involve sensitive information or which can perform various electronic transactions. For example, such interactive services can include financial services, such as online banking, stock trading, payments, and other online financial activities. Using these interactive services, a user can purchase merchandise online or at a store, transfer funds between bank accounts, and/or pay monthly bills anywhere any time via the user's mobile communications device. In addition, interactive services may include medical or health information services provided by, for example, a hospital's or doctor's server for scheduling medical appointments or viewing results of medical or diagnostic procedures.
While these interactive services offer tremendous conveniences, some users are reluctant to use them for fear of having their sensitive financial, medical, or other information stolen and used without their knowledge and/or authorization. Current anti-virus security applications running on mobile communications devices can detect suspicious applications on the device and can disable or remove such malware. These security applications, however, do not provide a comprehensive security assessment of the device's interactive services environment, of an application while the application is running and/or being used by the user, and/or of a website running in a web browser that provides an interactive service. Hence, the user's fear of revealing sensitive information in a perceived insecure environment is not addressed and therefore, even when the interactive services environment, the application and/or the websites are secure, the user will not utilize the application's financial or other capabilities.